Dawn's Sudowoodo
Sudowoodo is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. He is the first Pokémon she caught in Johto, and her seventh overall. | |ability = Unknown |current = With Dawn |prevonum = 185 |firststagename = Sudowoodo |secondstagename = |thirdstagename = |numeps1 = |numeps2 = |java1 = Unknown |java2 = Unknown |java3 = Unknown |evo1num = |location = Route 36}} Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo was disguised as a tree, being noticed by Dawn. He was spooked and fled, bumping past Silver and accidentally taking his Pokéball belt. Silver had an irrational fear towards the Sudowoodo, caused by an association to a childhood trauma. Silver spooked Sudowoodo while trying to get his belt back, causing Sudowoodo to attack. He battles Dawn's Flaaffy, standing a good match to it. When Sudowoodo gets paralyzed, Dawn takes the opportunity to catch it. Dawn lets Sudowoodo out after this and he and Silver make amends. In Vs. Roserade and Armaldo, Sudowoodo and Flaaffy battled Nando's Roserade and Armaldo in the Goldenrod contest. The two worked well together, Sudowoodo Mimicking Cotton Guard to resist attacks and use in combination with Rock Tomb. However, when Armaldo used Liquidation, a Water attack, he freaked out and attacked too soon. This led to a direct hit, ending in his defeat. In Vs. Grimer, Sudowoodo joins everyone for lunch, and helps to search for Dawn's Caterpie. In Vs. Donphan, Sudowoodo had a sparring match with Silver's Raticate. Sudowoodo is outmaneuvered, but a wild Donphan appears and defeats Raticate. Sudowoodo is frightened by this. In Vs. Surskit, Sudowoodo had a sparring match with Ben's Cannonbolt. It managed to trip Cannonbolt and knock him over. In Vs. Forretress, Sudowoodo performed in the appeal round of the Olivine Contest. He did well and showed off a new Substitute attack, allowing Dawn to advance to the battle round. In Vs. Slowking, Sudowoodo was chosen to help fend off an army of Slowpoke. Upon seeing a torrent of Water Gun attacks, he fled causing Dawn to recall him. In Vs. Celebi, Sudowoodo was used to battle Oakley's Ariados, striking it with Rock Tomb. Oakley retreated before an official end to the battle. In Vs. Entei, Sudowoodo was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. Sudowoodo is powered up by Tyrogue's Helping Hand, then defends against Petrel's Muk. In Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect, Sudowoodo and Butterfree performed in a double performance together. Sudowoodo was initially scared of the water field, but Dawn's strategy allowed this to be mitigated. The two performed well enough to advance Dawn to the battle round. In Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee, Sudowoodo and Butterfree battle Kenny's Electivire and Hitmonlee in the Grand Festival battle round. Sudowoodo counters Electivire's attacks, and uses Mimic to copy Double Team. The two work well and block Kenny's combos, allowing Dawn to win and advance to the next round. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Sudowoodo used Mimic to copy Helping Hand from Rui's Herdier, using it to power up Ian's Victini using Confusion to slow the falling Sky Fortress. Known Moves Moves used via Mimic }} }} }} }} }} }} }} References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Rock Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)